icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Woodley
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 1988 | halloffame = }} Dan Woodley (born December 29, 1967 in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma) is a retired professional ice hockey player who played briefly in the National Hockey League for the Vancouver Canucks during the 1987–88 NHL season. Playing Career Woodley was selected 7th overall in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft by the Canucks. Blessed with size and a mean streak together with a natural goalscoring touch, he helped the Portland Winter Hawks to the 1986 Memorial Cup Finals and was considered a sure-fire NHL winger. He would turn pro in 1987–88 and have a solid season, recording 66 points in 69 IHL games and scoring 2 goals in a 5-game stint with the Canucks. However, Woodley's career would go quickly downhill. After a poor start to the 1988–89 season in the IHL, he was dealt to the Montreal Canadiens for Jose Charbonneau in an exchange of struggling prospects. He wouldn't fare any better in Montreal's system, and finished the year with just 18 goals. Following two more mediocre seasons on the farm for Montreal, he was released in 1991. At this point, he ended up in the ECHL and played four more seasons in low minor pro before retiring in 1995. Woodley is generally considered one of the biggest NHL draft busts of the 1980s. No player drafted higher during that decade played fewer than his 5 NHL games, and he was one of only three top-10 picks (Jason Herter and Dan Gratton being the others) to play fewer than 10 NHL games. His failures were especially painful for the Canucks considering that future Hockey Hall of Fame defender Brian Leetch, who would star against Vancouver in the 1994 Stanley Cup Finals, was selected just 2 picks later by the New York Rangers. Woodley currently lives in Denver, Colorado with his family. He coaches the Regis Jesuit High School varsity team. In his third year with the team, the 2007–2008 Regis Jesuit HS team posted an overall record of 20-1-1 and captured the state High School championship with a dramatic double-overtime 3–2 victory. Awards *'1987-88': Ken McKenzie Trophy Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1983-84 Portland Winter Hawks WHL 6 1 2 3 2 8 1 3 4 4 1983-84 Summerland Buckaroos BCJHL 54 17 34 51 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Portland Winter Hawks WHL 63 21 36 57 108 1 0 0 0 0 1985-86 Portland Winter Hawks WHL 62 45 47 92 100 12 0 8 8 31 1986-87 Portland Winter Hawks WHL 47 30 50 80 81 19 19 17 36 52 1987-88 Vancouver Canucks NHL 5 2 0 2 17 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Flint Spirits IHL 69 29 37 66 104 9 1 3 4 26 1988-89 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 30 9 16 25 69 4 1 6 7 5 1988-89 Milwaukee Admirals IHL 30 9 12 21 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 65 18 40 58 144 10 1 6 7 58 1990-91 Fredericton Canadiens AHL 4 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Kansas City Blades IHL 20 6 4 10 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Albany Choppers IHL 31 8 17 25 36 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Winston-Salem Thunderbird ECHL 57 24 42 66 102 5 3 3 6 2 1992-93 Flint Bulldogs CoHL 39 20 36 56 112 6 4 7 11 21 1993-94 Muskegon Fury CoHL 58 43 58 101 217 1 0 0 0 0 1994-95 Muskegon Fury CoHL 43 25 26 51 87 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Saginaw Wheels CoHL 11 11 4 15 18 2 1 1 2 24 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 5 2 0 2 17 -- -- -- -- -- External links * Category:Born in 1967 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Flint Bulldogs players Category:Flint Spirits players Category:Fredericton Canadiens players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Muskegon Fury players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Portland Winter Hawks players Category:Saginaw Wheels players Category:Sherbrooke Canadiens players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Winston-Salem Thunderbirds players Category:Albany Choppers players Category:Retired in 1995